Sal de amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Todos los años, por las mismas fechas, los tres jóvenes se han encontrado en la misma playa. Con el recuerdo de un amor infantil, la verdad golpeará a Sora de forma dolorosa. ¿Será el final de todo? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ferdd!
14 de Marzo. Día blanco en Japón. En españa y en Latinoamérica, es el cumpleaños de Ferdd. Sé que pocos entenderán esto. Pero realmente quería hacer algo así. Sé que le gusta el Taiora y junto a Genee, preguntamos intrigadamente acerca de sus gustos y llegamos a la decisión de este estraño trio. Pero sé que Ferdd AMA el Taiora tanto como ama a Genee.

En fin... Que felicidades, loco =3 No puedo estar ahí para darte nada, lo que mejor se me da es escribir, así que... espero que te guste :3

¡ **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, FERDD**!

* * *

 ** _Datos del fic:_**

 **Título:** Sal de amor.

 **Pareja:** Taiorami /Taiora.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Género** : Romance/ Friendshipp

 **Advertencias** : Humor absurdo, romance típico, OOC, IC.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y tal no me pertenece.

 **Dedicado:** A **_Ferdd_** del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

º **Sal de amorº**

 _El miedo infatil siempre nos detiene._

 _._

Sora y Mimi miraron el mar y sonrieron sin poderlo evitar. Estaba en su sangre. En sus venas. En su cuerpo. En su corazón. El simple sonido del oleaje. El recuerdo de tantos años vividos.

Mimi aferró su tabla la primera y tras sacarle la lengua a Sora, corrió por la arena. No tardó en llamar la atención. Con su brillante bikini azul, sus largos cabellos castaños ondeándose en su espalda. La gran mayoría, miradas masculinas. La otra, femeninas.

Sora sonrió. Eran tan diferentes. Ella pelirroja y ojos cambiantes entre el castaño y el fuego. Su piel más morena y menos cuidada que la de Mimi. Mími tenía caderas. Ella no. Tenía busto, demasiado para su gusto y algo caído. El de Mimi era perfecto, pequeño y tenso.

Pero algo tenían en común: Amaban el mar.

Era parte de su romance infantil. Algo en lo que se sentían como en casa. Y aunque solo durante esas fechas pudieran acudir a su llamada, eran los meses que más disfrutaban que nunca.

Aferró su tabla y cerró el maletero. Antes de girarse, sintió algo frío y húmedo contra su oreja, dando un respingo. Al girarse, se encontró con la sonrisa radiante del que estaba segura era el sol más radiante de una playa.

—Taichi, me asustaste.

Él le quitó la tabla y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, caminó hacia la arena.

Taichi Yagami era su amigo desde la infancia. Atlético, joven, guapo, rompedor, sexy. Parecía haber nacido bajo la mejor estrella de la suerte del mundo. Y pertenecía a ese rincón del oleaje que nunca puedes atrapar. Era como el oasis. Pertenecía a su mundo maravilloso de esa playa.

La primera vez que Mimi y él lo conocieron, eran dos niñas sobre unas piedras. Mimi se había caído asustada al ver por primera vez un cangrejo. Sora recordaba que no supo qué hacer. Hasta que llegó él, dejando su red a un lado y acercándose. En lugar de mirar a Mimi, se arrodilló frente al cangrejo y lo devolvió al hueco del que lo habían sacado, regañándolas por asustar al pobre cangrejo.

Fue tal la sorpresa que hasta Mimi dejó de llorar.

Después, cargó a la chica herida hasta la playa, donde el socorrista y su familia se hizo cargo de ella. Sora recordaba verle sonreír mientras afirmaba.

Desde entonces, él se encargó de enseñarles todo lo que sabía del mar, del buceo y especialmente, del surf.

Cada verano, reencontrarse era maravilloso. Vivir la nueva aventura, dejarse llevar por él y sus historias de invierno. Y perderse en sus ojos castaños.

Sora, debía de confesar, estaba enamorada de él desde los catorce años. La primera vez que se besaron al despedirse. No es que fuera un beso de esos de película, no. Fue más bien un roce sin querer. Ni siquiera podía garantizar que fuera un beso. Sus labios se rozaron simplemente. Ella corrió al coche y se encerró sin mirar atrás. Al verano de sus quince años, ninguno de los dos parecía recordarlo.

Para rematar la creencia de ese beso olvidado, no faltaba el año en que una chica aparecía por la playa y casi gritaba a los siete vientos que Taichi y ella habían tenido más que palabras. El castaño solo se rascaba la nuca y corría a las olas como si estas pudieran trasportarle a cualquier otro lugar.

De aquello hacía ya cinco años. Ahora, con veinte años, Sora podía asegurar que Taichi estaba mucho mejor, entrando en formas de hombre completamente y con una altura inmensa. Su piel continuaba siendo suave y el olor a mar y sol estaba impregnado en su piel.

—¡Mira que tardáis!

Mimi había llevado las manos hasta las caderas, mirándoles en reproche. Al ver a Taichi, le rodeó el cuello y besó en las mejillas mientras reía por algo que le susurró en el oído. Al separarse, el moreno clavó la tabla en la arena y miró a su alrededor.

—Bien. ¿Por dónde queréis empezar este año?

A Mimi le brillaron los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué tal por donde queda tú cama y casa?

—¡Mimi! — exclamó Sora escandalizada. La castaña rio.

—Es solo una broma, por dios. Ya sé de sobras dónde quedan.

Sora bufó y se frotó el ceño. Taichi rio y se volvió hacia el mar.

—Olvidaros de eso. Olas. Sol. ¡Surf! Deja eso de fiestas y demás para la noche. Ya no sois crías que tengáis que recogeros. ¿O sí?

Ambas negaron a la vez. Taichi se alejó para ir en busca de su tabla.

—Mimi, eso que has dicho era coña. ¿Verdad?

Mimi arqueó una ceja mientras recogía sus cabellos, arqueando provocativamente su cuerpo.

—¿Lo de que sé dónde está su cama? — Sora asintió—. No. No era broma. Sé dónde están desde los diecisiete. Mi primera vez fue con él. ¿No te lo dije?

Cogió la tabla, sonriendo al verle llegar y ante los ojos sorprendidos de la pelirroja, ambos empezaron a correr rumbo al mar.

—¡SORA! — Gritó Tai moviendo una mano—. No te quedes atrás.

Ella asintió, aferró su tabla y siseó.

—No. No me lo habías dicho.

—

.

Eran amigas desde infancia. Compartir cosas era algo tan natural. Quizás para Mimi lo fuera. La ropa. Las cintas del pelo. El cepillo. Los pintauñas. Pero Sora jamás pensó que compartir un hombre estuviera en sus pensamientos. Claro que Taichi no era nada realmente de ella.

Nunca lo fue. Quizás fue por culpa de su timidez. Porque se esforzara en poner una barrera en algo que siempre iba a ser lejano. Él vivía en la playa. Ella en la ciudad. Y sin embargo, a Mimi no le había costado nada entregarse a él.

Miró hacia el barullo de gente en la fiesta improvisada. Un poco de alcohol, música, cigarros y risas y ya tenías un grupo animado. A Sora le agobiaban las aglomeraciones de ese tipo. No podía sentirse cómoda como Mimi o Taichi, que iban por ahí saludando a gente o frotándose contra otras en medio de sinuosos bailes.

No. Ella quizás era más como las olas del mar. Algo que estaba y a la vez no.

Se mojó los pies descalzos y cerró los ojos, abrazándose a sí misma.

Desde que Mimi le dijera aquellas palabras, no podía quitarse de la cabeza cómo sería cumplir su sueño infantil. Un beso, un simple roce, no era nada comparado a todo lo que Mimi se llevó.

Estar entre sus brazos. Ser besada como dios mandaba. Que susurrara su nombre entre suspiros.

Sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos.

—Ey. ¿Qué haces aquí sola, Sora?

Dio un respingo, girándose para encontrárselo. Taichi sonreía, con una botella de cerveza en una mano y caminó dando unos tumbos hacia ella.

—Mierda. He bebido demasiado por culpa de Mimi. No veas como traga.

Sora lo abrazó cuando llegó a su altura. Él suspiró y se miró los pies.

—Tengo los pies mojados por el mar. ¿Verdad? Dime que sí, por favor. Porque como sea que me he meado encima, te juro que me ahogo yo mismo.

Sora rio con ganas y asintió, quitándole la botella y llevándosela a sus labios para impedirle beber más. Odiaba la cerveza. El sabor agrio, pero en ese momento fue perfecto.

—Estás mojándote por el mar, no te preocupes.

Él frunció las cejas.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Ha pasado algo? — Miró hacia la fiesta con enfado—. Si algún imbécil se ha metido contigo, le parto la moto.

—¿La moto? — De nuevo no pudo controlar las risas—. ¿En serio?

Él la miró con ojos de borracho y asintió, convencido. Le acarició las mejillas para apartar las rebeldes lágrimas que escaparon a su control.

—¿De verdad nadie te ha hecho daño?

Sora lo sopesó.

—Tú— respondió finalmente. Taichi se tensó.

—Qué sincera.

—Siempre lo he sido, lo sabes.

Él parpadeó, le quitó la botella con pasos torpes y la miró como si llevara veneno dentro.

—Has bebido mucho— le dijo.

Ella lo dudaba, pero fue gracioso verle enterrar la botella como si fuera un castillo de arena hasta caer sentado de culo en el suelo. Sora caminó hasta él mientras se limpiaba las manos en el agua que le mojaba.

—No he bebido nada. ¿Lo sabes?

Él la miró fijamente. Ojos brillantes bajo los reflejos de las antorchas.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. — Se inclinó y le besó la frente—. Asegúrate de traer a Mimi a casa. No te perdonaré que le pase algo.

Taichi la sujetó de las muñecas por un instante. Ambos se miraron. Y de repente, dejó de existir el sonido de los gritos, de la música. Solo existieron ellos.

—Tengo que irme.

La voz de Sora rompió la magia. Taichi la soltó.

Estaba subiendo la escalera cuando se volvió.

Taichi continuaba ahí sentado, mirando hacia el mar. Donde el cielo anaranjado empezaba a despertar.

—

.

—Tengo una jaqueca increíble. ¿Tienes idea de qué bebí anoche?

Sora negó con la cabeza mientras le entregaba su mejunje secreto para resacas a Mimi. Esta lo bebió tapándose la nariz y luego la maldijo para alagarla unos minutos después.

—No sé cómo haces estas mierdas, pero me salvan el día.

Sora guardó lo sobrante en la nevera, sabiendo que iban a necesitarlo más tarde. Pese a que se quejara, Mimi era de las que siempre volvía a por más bebida.

—Digamos que tengo un Don para salvarte el pellejo. ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

—Fragmentos— murmuró—. Recuerdo que estaba a punto de liarme con un grandullón cuando Taichi apareció para detenerme y me trajo arrastras. Estaba enfadado con no sé qué mierdas había hecho. ¿Puedes creerte que ni besó ni una sola vez de lo enfadado que estaba?

Sora la miró confundida.

—¿Estás segura? Yo lo dejé en la playa. Estaba borracho y feliz.

—Pues hija, fue como una erección que no funciona. Todo feliz un instante y luego…— Mimi hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo semejando el sexo masculino en su flacidez—… nada de nada. Ya que estaba, podría haberme dejado liarme con el grandullón. Podría haber vuelto a casa sola, como tú.

—Yo iba serena, Mimi. Tu no veías ni que ese grandullón del que hablas, era el padre de uno de los chicos que vigilaba la fiesta.

Mimi clavó los ojos en ella, abiertos de par en par.

—¿Es broma?

Sora negó y estalló en carcajadas. Antes que Mimi se maldijera, la puerta sonó. Mimi juró matar al que fuera que no tuviera condolencia con su jaqueca. Taichi apareció, radiante, como si nunca hubiera estado borracho y una bolsa de plástico en las manos. Se la entregó y tras besarle la mejilla, se dedicó a chinchar a Mimi hasta que ella sacó las raquetas y la pelotita azul.

—¿Y esto?

—Palas y una pelotita.

Sora hizo una mueca.

—Qué gracioso.

Taichi sonrió abiertamente.

—Vamos a jugar a las palas hoy. El oleaje es bajo para el surf.

—¿Qué dices? — exclamó Mimi con gesto de dolor—. ¿Jugar a eso y estar todo el tiempo escuchando el clack clack? Paso. Ir vosotros si queréis. Yo me piro a dormir.

Le dio un beso en la boca a Taichi y subió escaleras arriba para encerrarse. El castaño miró hacia ella y arqueó una ceja.

—¿También vas a dejarme tirado? ¿Tanto miedo os doy?

Sora rechinó los dientes, le tiró la bolsa al pecho y le miró desafiante.

—En tres minutos nos vamos.

Y subió tras Mimi, con la escena del beso metida entre las sienes.

—

.

Mimi bajó quince minutos después con más dolor de cabeza que antes. Abrió la nevera en busca del líquido milagroso de Sora y se volvió para coger un vaso. Una bolsa de plástico descansaba sobre la encimera. Las palas y la pelota descansaban dentro.

—

.

Quizás era algo antigua. Muchas veces se lo habían dicho. Sus ideales reservados y sus pensamientos. Por eso, era muy probable que solo a ella le pareciera sexy alguien que conducía.

Con una mano en la palanca de cambios. Otra en el volante. La mirada fijamente en la carretera, canturreando por lo bajo letras de canciones. El viento que entraba por la ventanilla bajada haciendo más salvajes sus cabellos. La postura confiada.

Taichi era sexy bajo sus ojos.

—¿No decías que íbamos a la playa?

Él la miró con esa sonrisa traviesa tan peculiar en su rostro. Apartó la mano de la palanca para ponérsela en la rodilla.

—Y vamos a la playa. Pero no a la de siempre. Quiero que veas otra.

Sora rodó los ojos, bajó la ventanilla y dejó que el aire salado le acaricia la cara. Él rio y subió más la música. Ambos terminaron cantando, sin ritmo y sin saber la letra, pero eso ya no importaba.

Llegaron diez minutos después. Taichi descendió y cerró la puerta de la vieja camioneta mientras ella le seguía. Sacó dos tablas de surf de la parte trasera. Sora aferró uno para ella y le siguió. Quitándose camiseta y pantalones, ambos no dudaron en meterse en el mal.

Sora metió la punta de los dedos en el agua, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar.

—Cuando la otra playa no tiene oleaje, esta es la mejor. Es para principiantes, pero se pueden coger algunas buenas. Y no tiene tanta gente.

—Además, es más bonita— reconoció y le sonrió.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios cálidos y salados contra su boca. Agrandó los ojos, sorprendida. Taichi se apartó, tirando más de su tabla y volvió a abordarla. Su lengua surcando los mares de la barrera de sus labios.

Sora se apartó y miró hacia el mar con seriedad.

—No tienes que besarme si no quieres. No tienes que hacer las cosas que haces con Mimi. No soy como ella.

—Ya lo sé— aclaró él—. Es ella la que me besa a mí. No yo. Eso es diferente, Sora.

Le miró con las cejas arqueadas, seria.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente?

—Que una cosa la hago yo porque quiero. La otra la hace Mimi.

—Creo que todavía estás borracho, Taichi.

Hizo ademán de alejarse, pero él la retuvo. Tiró de la tabla de nuevo hasta su altura.

—No estoy borracho— aseguró—. A menos que esté borracho desde los catorce años.

Sora sintió escalofríos en la espalda. No tenía nada que ver con el agua o el sol.

—No soy Mimi, Taichi— repitió.

Él suspiró.

—Lo sé— gruñó—. Lo sé de sobras.

Sora entrecerró los ojos.

—Te acostaste con ella. ¿Verdad?

Taichi se tensó.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—¿Qué importa eso, Tai? — gruñó soltándose—. Lo hiciste. Eres un mentiroso.

—No he mentido en nada.

Sora empezó a remar y él la siguió.

—No lo he hecho— repitió al llegar a su altura y ponerse delante.

Sora sonrió irónica, meneó la cabeza y levantó el mentón.

—Te has acostado con ella y tienes el descaro de decir que esto que te pasa conmigo es desde los catorce años. No seas falso.

Taichi sujetó la tabla con las dos manos, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué clase de amor es ese? ¿Te gusto pero te acuestas con otras? ¡Ridículo! Los hombres no tenéis decencia. Tú no la tienes. Eres…

—Siempre eras tú, maldición— interrumpió dando un manotazo a la tabla que casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Los ojos clavados en ella, brillantes—. Me puedo haber acostado con la reina del instituto, con mi prima o con la hija del farero, demonios. Pero siempre eras tú.

—¿Mimi también era yo? — Su voz salió plástica, sin emoción.

Él abrió la boca. La cerró.

—No. Mimi era Mimi únicamente. Ella nunca te suplantó.

Le miró incrédula, con la risa encajada en su garganta. Taichi impidió que volverá a mover la tabla. Sora se quitó la tobillera y saltó al agua. Él la llamó a gritos. Le ignoró. Hasta que lo sintió aferrarla del brazo y tirar de ella hacia las tablas.

—No huyas más de esto.

—¿Qué no huya? — exclamó forcejeando—. ¿¡Acaso crees que voy a quedarme sentada para escucharte decir que tienes más mujeres!? Mimi es especial. ¿Verdad? ¡Pues quédate con ella!

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndolo. Esta vez, Taichi no la persiguió.

—

.

Cuando Sora entró en la casa, Mimi estaba vistiéndose para salir. No iba a desaprovechar las vacaciones y si no lo hacía de día, con el sol, lo haría por la noche. Las fiestas era algo que encontrabas en todos lados.

La pelirroja solo la miró una vez, con ojos dolidos y llenos de lágrimas. Luego cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mimi no se atrevió a preguntar. Sora la había mandado directamente al rincón del no te importa al mirarla y encerrarse.

Cuando Mimi llegó a la playa la fiesta ya estaba montada.

Taichi estaba en la barra, con una cerveza en la mano y hablando con un grupo de chicos y chicas. Mimi saltó a su espalda, aferrándose a sus caderas con sus piernas.

—Mimi— nombró él con sorpresa— ¿Has venido?

—Claro que sí— respondió entre risas, bajándose y saludando al resto—. Oye. ¿No me invitas?

Señaló con la mirada la cerveza, él se la ofreció y luego miró por encima de su cabeza.

—No ha venido— aclaró tras dar un sorbo—. Llegó a casa enfadada y llorando. Me miró y cerró la puerta hasta con llave. No quiere verme, así que no sirve de nada que pase la noche mirando a una puerta que no va a abrirse. A veces dramatiza mucho.

Taichi volvió a recuperar su botella, bebiendo y la aferró de las caderas para perderse en los compases del baile.

—

.

Mimi se echó agua para refrescarse antes de volver con él a la tumbona. Taichi dejó la última botella de cerveza que llevaban a medias a un lado y la sintió sentarse sobre sus caderas. Mimi buscó el hueco de su cuello para esconder la cara ahí. ÉL la abrazó.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

Él asintió.

—Supongo que he sido rechazado.

Metió los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello, acariciándola. Mimi cerró los ojos, agradada.

—Sora es muy complicada. A veces no sé ni qué quiere. Tiene al cantante del instituto tras ella, pero solo lo rechaza. Le gusta al cerebrito del curso superior, también lo rechaza. Cada vez que sale con alguno, termina frustrada, alegando que todos quieren lo mismo. Creo que todavía conserva su virginidad.

Lo sintió tensarse bajo ella y rio. Apoyó la barbilla en su pecho.

—¿Qué tenéis los hombres con eso? Se os dice que una chica es virgen y huís u os sentís totalmente importantes.

Taichi se rascó la mejilla, suspirando.

—Tú también lo eras.

—Sí. Te entregué mi primera vez.

Sonrió y creo un círculo en su torso con el índice.

—¿Hubieras preferido a Sora?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando nos acostamos. Recuerdo que a Sora aquel día su madre no la dejó salir. La castigo por no sé qué cosa. Los míos son más complacientes y me dejaron salir. Por eso quizás nosotros terminamos acostándonos. Pero, siempre me he hecho la misma pregunta: ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera ella en vez de mí?

Taichi le devolvió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eras tú la que estaba ahí, no ella. Nada dice que si hubiera sido al revés hubiera pasado.

Mimi torció el gesto, se apoyó en su torso y movió las caderas sobre él. Taichi enarcó una ceja y siseó.

Sus dedos resbalaron por su torso hasta la cinturilla del bañador. Luego volaron hasta su falda y la noche oscura, se llenó de mar y suspiros femeninos.

—

.

Cuando Sora la escuchó llegar ya había metido la mitad de sus cosas en la maleta. Mimi subió las escaleras de golpe y al ver la puerta abierta de su dormitorio, seguramente, empujó la suya.

—Sora— llamó, enfado en su voz.

—Solo he entrado para coger mi maquillaje. No he tocado nada más tuyo— aclaró.

Mimi se detuvo, congelándosele el aliento.

—Espera. ¿Estás haciendo la maleta?

Sora asintió, guardando su ropa interior.

—Sí. He cambiado el vuelo para mañana a las ocho de la tarde. El tuyo sigue igual.

—¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

—¡Pero yo no puedo estar aquí!

Mimi se había acercado para atrapar un sujetador de las manos de Sora. Ambas, jadeantes, se miraron a los ojos.

—He intentado por todos los medios aceptarlo… por pensar que a ti también te gusta. Que te corresponde y aún así podría tenerle… le amo. No voy a negarlo. Pero… no puedo. Hacerte eso… hacerme eso. Hacérselo a él.

Mimi soltó la prenda lentamente, mirándose las puntas de los pies. Sus zapatos todavía tenían arena.

—No deberías irte, Sora— murmuró.

Y le dio la espalda, saliendo del dormitorio y encerrándose.

Sora cogió el vuelo tal y como se había prometido a sí misma hasta la ciudad. Mirando por la ventana, fue el único modo de decirle adiós a ese paraíso. Podía imaginarse a Taichi sobre una tabla de surf, cogiendo olas maravillosas, riendo y luego extendiendo su mano hacia otra que no era ella.

Mimi disfrutaría de sus días en ese lugar. Podría estar con él sin impedimentos.

—

.

El día que Mimi debía de regresar, le envió un mensaje suplicándole que fuera a recogerla. Sora no tuvo otra opción. No habían recibido mensajes. Tampoco llamadas. Ningún medio de comunicación hasta entonces. Pero sabía que Mimi era muy cómoda y disfrutaba de que la llevaran sin tener que hacer cola para los taxis o molestar a sus padres.

Sora cogió la camioneta vieja de su padre y, aunque sabía que a la otra la irritaba el sonido de chatarra en movimiento, Sora no estaba por la labor de soportarla. Durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, no cesaba de imaginar mil y una cosas que sucedieran entre ambos.

Los celos crecieron de un modo que no esperaba. Y aunque intentó ser con él, no fue capaz de dar pasos grandes con ningún otro hombre. Por más que pensara que era él quien la rodeaba o la poseyera. Eso no funcionaba con ella tan bien como para él. Continuaba sin poder entender cómo Taichi había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Se mordió el labio y golpeó el suelo con el tacón mientras sus dedos se cerraban en el café que sujetaba. No quería pensar en ello. En darles más vueltas.

Su móvil sonó justo cuando el vuelo se anunciaba como aterrizado e indicaban la puerta.

—¿Mimi? — cuestionó—. ¿Por qué me llamas si acabas de aterrizar?

La voz de Mimi llegó desde el otro lado acompañada de un sonido familiar.

—¿No has cogido el vuelo?

Ella rió a través de la línea.

—No. Además, el vuelo salió adelantado. Perdón. Te die el número equivocado.

Sora tiró el café en la papelera cercana.

—No me gusta nada esta broma, Mimi. Es suficiente.

—Espera, Sora— detuvo Mimi—. Voy a quedarme más tiempo aquí. Necesito hacerlo. He conocido a un chico, además. Es inteligente y guapo. Creo que me gusta. Además, está estudiando para ser médico.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Espera… ¿Taichi quiere ser médico?

Mimi guardó un instante silencio. Las olas rompieron de nuevo contra las rocas y el sonido estremeció a Sora.

—No volví a verle hasta ayer, Sora. Ni siquiera cuidó de mí. Conocí a Joe en la playa cuando llegué con dolor de estómago a donde estaba el grupo. Él estaba ahí por unos amigos suyos, de vacaciones. Lleno de crema protectora hasta las cejas. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Las cejas! — rio.

Sora se apretó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

—Mimi… vale, es gracioso lo reconozco. Pero… ¿por qué me has hecho venir aquí?

Mimi calló un momento.

—Tengo que contarte algo, Sora.

—Mimi…

—No. En serio. Necesitas escuchar esto.

—No estoy segura realmente. — Se apoyó contra la columna cercana y miró hacia las luces.

—En serio que sí. Es… verás… cuando Taichi y yo nos acostamos por primera vez, la verdad es que fue culpa mía. Me ofrecí y él dijo que no estaba bien. Aún así, seguí pese a ser virgen. El caso es que nos acostamos, vale.

Sora se llevó la mano al pecho, apretando los dientes.

—No quiero…

—Escucharlo. Lo sé. — Pudo imaginársela meneando la cabeza—. Pero Sora… cuando finalizamos… digamos que la cosa fue extraña… él lloró y maldijo entre dientes. Cuando le pregunté, no soltó ni una palabra y rio como si nada. La otra noche… cuando me enteré que te ibas…

—Os volvisteis a acostar— siseó.

—No. Intenté seducirle. Tuve que conformarme… te vas a reír. Tuve que conformarme solo con masturbarme encima de él. Fue ridículo y vergonzoso. ¡Ni siquiera se le levantó, Sora!

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. No sabía qué decir.

¿Acaso existían palabras para tal momento?

—Cuando le reclamé, me dijo que no podía sacarte de su cabeza. Que no había más y que lo sentía. Me acompañó a casa. Eso fue todo. Cuando te dije que no podías irte era por él. Si hubiera hablado más claro, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, seguro que sí. Si te hubiera contado que… cada vez que le besaba era tú nombre el que escapaba de sus labios y cortaba todo… ¿habría cambiado algo?

Sora emitió un sollozo, frotándose los ojos al notar las lágrimas ardiendo en ellos.

—Tantas cosas Mimi… tantas.

Principalmente, ella no le habría perdido.

—Lo siento… Sé que no puedo hacer nada grande a cambio. Pero… te he hecho ir porque realmente quería pedirte perdón.

Sora negó, limpiándose con la manga las lágrimas. Alguien a su lado extendió un pañuelo. Sora levantó la mano para negarle su atención, pero el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos.

Vestido de vaqueros y sudadera. Con su piel morena y su sonrisa estremecedora. Su brillante mirada y sus grandes manos.

—¡Taichi!

Él asintió y miró a su alrededor.

—Es la primera vez que vuelo. Aunque sea poco confiable, creo que prefiero mi vieja camioneta. Volar da miedo. ¿Sabes?

Sora soltó un hipido, sin comprender. Demasiadas preguntas en su lengua, atoradas en su garganta y dando vueltas en su cerebro.

—¿Por qué… estás aquí?

Él se rascó la nuca, movió un pie. Luego el otro.

—Mimi insistió. Dijo que volara en su lugar. Me envió como un regalo de su petición de perdón o algo así. Me pidió que te diera esta carta.

Sacó un sobre arrugado, extendiéndoselo. Sora lo cogió, riéndose al ver los corazones y las caras dibujadas de diferentes formas. Lo abrió y sacó una pequeña cartulina.

En la perfecta caligrafía de Mimi aparecían tres palabras. Sora se llevó la mano a la boca y le miró.

—¿Estás aquí por mí?

Taichi enarcó las cejas.

—Ey, ey, frena. No quites mis palabras. Me he pasado una hora de vuelo ensayando qué decirte— protestó frotándose los cabellos y alborotándoselos más.

Sora estalló en risas, poniéndose de puntillas y aferrándose a sus hombros. Sintió los brazos masculinos rodearle la cintura y pegarla contra él.

—Mira que eres idiota.

—Ey, eso se aplica también a ti— protestó él apartándola lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontraron—. Eres testaruda y huyes con facilidad. Sin darme tiempo a explicarte ni nada.

—¿Ibas a darme una explicación?

—Sí. O al menos intentarlo. Pero te marchaste.

Sora cogió aire por la nariz, tembló y él la abrazó más fuerte.

—No importa. No digas nada. No es necesario.

Taichi frunció el ceño.

—Importa. Nosotros…

—El nosotros es ahora. Comienza ahora.

Se puso de puntillas y buscó su boca. Taichi correspondió a su beso, giró sobre sí mismo, aferrándola de las caderas. Jadeantes, se miraron. Una promesa que quedó oculta años atrás, cuando ambos eran solo uno niños. Cuando ella miraba por el retrovisor del coche a un adolescente de catorce años sonrojado, tocándose los labios.

—Te quiero— susurró.

Y esta vez sí era capaz de decirlo. De soltar lo que sentía desde aquel entonces. Él beso su nariz, sus labios, su garganta.

—Lo sé.

Y eso fue perfecto.

—

.

Mimi cerró el móvil sonriendo. Con la brisa moviendo sus cabellos. Unas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, pero la sonrisa estaba ahí. Miró hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre. Se limpió los ojos y saludó con el brazo.

Un primer amor siempre se iba y otro llegaba. Pero en otros casos, como en Sora y Tai, el primer amor llegaba para quedarse.

 **Fin**

 **14 de Marzo del 2016**


End file.
